Crash
by DARKFOX34
Summary: It's Tori and Jade's anniversary and Jade wants it to be one for the record books. Dinner, dancing, the works. But this night doesn't end as they plan; they may not make it out. In the flash of an eye the night goes from amazing to terrifying.


They had been dating for nearly four years, and Jade wanted their anniversary celebration to be one for the record books.

"_I'm taking you out tonight, Vega. Wear something nice because you know it's going to be fancy." _ Jade had announced.

Everything was set; the restaurant was paid for in advance, they both had the entire week off of work; things were perfect. Excitement over the approaching date had the pair bouncing around each other as if they'd had an entire case of lollipops. Filming was put on hold, all the concerts postponed until further notice as the night they'd been waiting for finally arrived. Tori, wanting to make the night that much more special; she wore the same dress she'd worn on her and Jade's first date. It was her favorite; black and backless, covered in sparkling rhinestones around the waste and chest area; Jade's favorite.

"_Well, you look…Wow…"_

"_I'll take that as a compliment." _Tori teased as Jade looked her over non-too inconspicuously.

Jade wore a low cut dark red dress that showed just enough to pique one's interest yet not too much to be inappropriate. Given that their reservations were for 9:00pm and it was already 8:30pm, their ogling would have to wait until after dinner. The ride was for the most part silent, with the occasional stolen glances and flirty winks shared between the happy couple. As they arrived, Jade being the chivalrous type, held the door open for Tori and put an arm around Tori as they entered. This place was…wow; Tori couldn't believe that the usually ganky, uncaring Jade had gone to such lengths for the night.

"_I told you it'd be fancy."_

"_Oh, my…Jade, this is too much!" _Tori exclaimed

"_Nothing's too much for my baby."_ Jade had responded sweetly.

"_But- -you went through all this trouble just for me. I feel almost…_

They were seated near the back of the restaurant behind a beautiful water fountain much to Tori's joy, _"it's so pretty!"_

"_I can think of something prettier." _ Jade had said, purring seductively as Tori's cheeks lit up in the most amazing blush. It was one of her favorite activities, making Tori blush over the smallest things; it was a special aspect of their relationship. There was the usual banter and sweet talk, arguments and flirting; all the things that made Jade and Tori…Jade and Tori. As the night was winding down, Tori noticed Jade seemed to be getting antsy, jumpy almost, especially once the bill came.

"_I got it, Tori."_ She'd said and pulled out nine fresh twenty dollar bills from her wallet.

"_Jade…is something wrong? You seem a little nervous."_

"_No…no, I'm okay, don't worry."_

As Tori stood to leave, Jade's hand stopped her.

"_Jade…?"_

"_Before we go…I wanted to say something, okay?"_

"_Sure…what is it?"_

"_We didn't get along when we first met; in fact it was safe to say that I hated you. But you dint give up on trying to be my friend. And eventually, you broke through my gankiness and found a way passed all my walls. Before I knew it you were my best friend and know you're my girlfriend…"_ Jade pulled out a small box from her purse, _"and soon I hope I can call you my wife. Tori…love, will you marry me?"_

"_Oh, my- -yes...yes, yes, YES!"_

The kisses they'd shared in that restaurant were the sweetest they could have been and neither one wanted to pull away. Their hands stayed glued together as they practically skipped out of the restaurant, smiles firmly planted on their faces.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too…soon to be Mrs. West." _ Jade had teased as she started the car. A light rain had begun to fall down and she turned on the windshield wipers.

"_I can't wait to get home…oh, the things I'm going to do to you…"_

"_Oh, pray tell, what are those things?" _Jade had asked as the car turned a corner. The rain was beginning to come down heavily. A car narrowly avoided colliding with them as it swerved into the wrong lane. _"What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

"_Jade…calm down…the guy was probably just being stupid. With luck the cops will pull him over in a block or two."_ Tori had said and just the sound of her voiced had a calming effect on Jade. They talked mostly about weekend plans and their wedding ideas. Tori nearly went white with horror when Jade suggested a horror movie themed wedding. And Jade nearly threw Tori out of the car once the option of a 'Memories' theme was brought up.

"_What the hell is that?"_

"_It's all the memories we had together! You know, our first date, first kiss…the first time you said you loved me. It'd be all our good memories thrown together into a wedding!"_

"_There is no way we are doing that, Vega!" Jade had said._

"_But- -"_

"_NO!" Jade had screamed_

"_But- -"_

"_Not going to happen, Vega."_

"_No! Jade, watch out!" _

"_What?!" _the impact caught her off guard and the bright light cut off all ties to the conscious world.

The next thing Jade new she was crawling out of the rubble of her totaled car,_ "That was some hell of a wreck, huh, Tori?"_

_Nothing…_

_Nothing…_

_Silence…_

"_Tori…Babe? Love, are you okay? Answer me!" _she barely managed to pull herself toward the other end of the ruined car. What she saw nearly stopped her heart; Vega, her lover on the street bloodied and unresponsive to the world around her. There was a puddle of blood surrounding the girl and a thin sheet of glass sticking out of her skin; it was a true life horror scene._ "TORI!"_

"_J-J-Jade…?"_

"_Yes…yes, it's me, Tori. Are you okay?"_ Jade clung to Tori's hand as if letting go meant certain death. _"I'm sorry…"_

"_Isn't …your fault…I…hurt…you okay?"_

"…_Tori…just- -just wait, okay. I'm calling the ambulance now. They'll be here soon." _ As Jade tried to explain what'd happened, she'd felt the warm trickle of blood leaking onto her shirt and in a moment her brain completely shut down. Giving their location was the hardest thing she'd ever done.

"…_Hurt."_

"_What?"_

"_Hurt…you…"_

"_I'm okay, Love. You're the one that matters right now." Jade had said._

"_Jade…hurt…face and…arm…"_ Tori ran a scarred hand over the large gashes on Jade's cheek and forearm very carefully. _"You…hurt."_ Tori said nothing else that night as consciousness left her. As the paramedics came and loaded them into the back of the ambulance. As her wounds were tended to, Jade kept her eyes on Tori, willing her love to someone be alright against all the odds.

"_Ms. West, I'm afraid you can't be with her now; she's in critical condition, you'll just be in the way."_

_Critical…_

Jade demanded to spend the night with Tori and after many arguments, her wish was granted and she wasn't leaving her. She'd over heard the doctors; Tori's condition was beyond serious; it'd be a miracle if she made it through the night.

"_Tori…? I'm so sorry I put down you 'Memories' wedding theme. But- -I'm will to do whatever you want. I don't care if you want me to wear a pink bunny outfit, as long as you live to make fun of me for it. Please…all I want is to be with you."_

The doctors were considering calling it.

"_Please…they don't think you'll make it. But I know you. Prove them wrong, okay? Show them that you're too damn stubborn to die. Please…"_

She was growing desperate.

By the fifth day something amazing happened; something unexpected; something wonderful.

Tori woke up.

Jade was asleep in the bed next to Tori where she'd been parked for the last five days when she'd felt movement beside her. At first she thought her mind was playing tricks on her, but when she felt lips on her cheek she knew for sure…her Tori was awake.

"_You…look like…crap."_ Jade spat in typical gank- like fashion before burying her face into Tori's bandaged shoulder.

"_You know you were worried about me…softy."_

"_I. AM. NOT!"_

"_So why are tear marks running down your cheeks?"_ Tori teased.

"_I wasn't crying…it must be my allergies or something."_

"_Yeah…allergies…"_

Tori's recovery was slow but steady and Jade was there for every triumph and backtrack along the way. For every physical therapy session to the doctor visits to remove the casts, Jade was there for everything.

"_Well, this is it, Ms. Vega. You're officially done with the casts."_ The doctor had announced twelve weeks later.

"_Yay!"_

"_Now you'll still be sore and you won't have full use of your limb for quite a little while; try not to over-do it, do you understand?"_ the doctor shook a look in Jade's direction.

When they got home they watched a marathon of Tori's (and Jade's; she wouldn't admit it) favorite show until midnight. And as Tori fell asleep on the couch, Jade ran a hand over Tori's hair. _"I'm so glad you're okay, Tori…you scared the living hell out of me. It was like a horror movie; a horror movie even I didn't like."_

That night, Jade carried Tori back to their room and gently lay the girl on the mattress before climbing in herself. She pulled the sleeping brunette as close as she dared, taking care to avoid her scarred legs.

She slept well that night, with her love nestled deeply in her arms.

Two months later Jade stood at the altar, smiling at the girl limping toward her in the most beautiful dress she ever saw. Everyone had showed up for the occasion; Cat had offered to sing an original song with her husband the one and only Robbie. As Tori reached her soon to be wife, a word of advice was past from soon to be father-in-law to daughter-in-law.

"_Don't screw this up, Jade. I still have my gun from my days on the police force."_

Fear…

Fear…

After reciting their vows, the preacher asked, _"Do __you, Victoria Marie Vega, take Jadelyn August West to be your wife?" _

"_I do."_

_"And Jadelyn August West, do you take Victoria Marie Vega to be your wife?"_

"_I've dreamed of nothing else for years, of course I do."_ That one sentence earned a room full of 'Awwws!"

"_I now pronounce you wife and wife," _the pastor announced, hardly finished speaking when Jade surged forward, gently cupped Tori's chin in her hands, and kissed her softly. The room broke put in thunderous applause but they were deaf to the outside world. And as Jade carried her _wife_ out of the church to the limbo, a warmth began to form in her chest. Things were alright right; things were going to be fine.

"_I got a call from Dr. Cohan yesterday."_

"_What did he say?" Jade had asked._

"_He said I've healed enough that I could start doing more physical activities."_

"_Oh…?" _ Jade liked where this conversation was going.

"_We are going to have the mother of all honeymoons…"_


End file.
